


Striped Carnations

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enjolras has a tattoo, Grantaire likes it, M/M, also it's probably not what you expect, the author may have a thing for tattooed and/or pierced Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has a tattoo. Grantaire finds out about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Striped Carnations

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote [this thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/983323) about Enjolras with a piercing earlier and mentioned that I actually wanted to write Enjolras with a tattoo before Isabelle distracted me with piercings... So here's the tattoo! (And before you panic, they are not actually related. They may just be a result of the same conversation)

It was a surprise for Grantaire to find out that Enjolras had a tattoo. He didn’t know it until they were in the middle of a slightly heated making-out session on Enjolras’ couch. They had been kissing and Grantaire was about to slip Enjolras’ t-shirt over his head when he caught sight of the lines on his torso. He hesitated for a moment before he got rid of the garment and leaned back to take it in. It was an intricate design of vines with striped carnations between them that spread from his ribs down over the left side of his torso to his hip bones. The flowers were held in red and black, with one in red, white and blue in the centre of the piece.

“What does it mean?” Grantaire asked, tracing the pattern with his fingers.

“The flowers stand for refusal,” Enjolras replied. He was lying back, looking up at Grantaire, a lazy smile playing around his lips and slightly leaning into the touch.

“It’s so very you to choose something like that.” Grantaire laughed and let his fingers follow the lines of the tattoo once more. “It’s beautiful. It suits you.” He bent down to replace his fingers with his lips and left a trail of kisses going down to the seam of Enjolras’ jeans before his boyfriend pulled him up to kiss him and slipped his fingers under Grantaire’s t-shirt, while Grantaire retaliated by fumbling with the button of Enjolras’ pants.

Later when they lay in bed, Grantaire was lazily tracing the lines on Enjolras’ body. (He found that he liked it a lot. It had been unexpected, but he really liked it.)

“So… do you plan on getting anymore?” he asked. It took Enjolras a moment to answer. (He had been enjoying the feeling of Grantaire’s fingers on his skin. They had been all over his body all evening, but he found that maybe he was slightly addicted to it.)

“I thought about it,” he said. “But I’m not entirely sure where to place it.”

“What would you want to get?”

“Two roses, a red and a white one. They stand for unity.”

“Unity, huh?”

Enjolras reached down to intertwine their fingers, while he traced the outline of Grantaire’s spine with his free one. “I thought of you when I came up with it.”

Grantaire laughed softly. “I can’t decide if that’s the most stupid or the most romantic thing I ever heard.”

“I wouldn’t call it stupid.”

Grantaire snorted at that. “What if anything happens?”

The words hung between them for a long moment before Enjolras pulled him close and kissed him.

“It won’t. And even if it dies, for which my point still stands, I can always say it stands for the unity of the people or something.”

“Good to know you have so much faith in us.” Grantaire smiled wirily, but Enjolras looked at him with a very serious expression on his face.

“I love you, Grantaire and nothing’s going to change that.”

Grantaire looked down and traced the tattoo with his eyes; both of them where silent for a while.

“I think I’ll have the roses put on my chest, right over my heart,” Enjolras said finally.

“There should be a vine going over to the other piece, connecting them,” Grantaire added, tracing a line over Enjolras’ chest. The other man smiled.

“Would you design it for me?”

Grantaire’s fingers stopped and he looked at Enjolras with wonder in his eyes.

“I…do you really want me to?”

Enjolras nodded. “Yes, I do. It’s supposed to remind me of you. Of course I want you to do the design.”

“I…I can do it, if you want.”

“Great.” Enjolras smiled and kissed Grantaire again.

“It will probably look shitty though,” Grantaire said after a short pause.

“I’m sure I will like it.” Enjolras pulled his boyfriend close and wrapped an arm around him. “And now sleep. You can worry about it later.”

Grantaire smiled and snuggled into Enjolras as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

(A few months later Enjolras got his tattoo. He loved the design Grantaire had come up with and didn’t get tired of telling him. Grantaire went with him and watched as the motif, two roses, their stems intertwined into a vine that connected them with the other piece, bloomed into existence on Enjolras’ skin, forever a reminder that they belonged together. It would become one of his favourite things about Enjolras’ body.)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://abschaumno1.tumblr.com).


End file.
